Painted with love
by Jaeyongiee
Summary: Taeyong itu pesimistic bukan tanpa alasan. Hidupnya berubah saat mengenal Jaehyun dan Johnny di sekolah barunya - / Jaehyun x Taeyong / Johnny x Taeyong / Jaeyong / Johnyong / NCT / Repost dari wattpad / Review?
1. Chapter 1

Taeyong melangkah di lorong sambil menghela nafas berat. Hari pertama sekolah, lagi. Dia sudah akan masuk sejak awal semester, tapi beberapa hari sebelumnya justru tumbang dan jatuh sakit, membuatnya menghabiskan satu minggu lebih di tempat yang paling dibencinya karena hal itu.

 _Rumah sakit._

Tempat itu selalu mengingatkan Taeyong akan satu tahunnya yang penuh dengan ketakutan, penghinaan, kebencian, dan sakit hati yang ia dapat saat masih berumur lima belas.

Dia tidak gila, tapi orang-orang termasuk teman dan orangtuanya seakan memandangnya seperti itu.

Penyakit Obsessive Compulsive Disorder yang ia derita, yang sudah terlalu parah, membuatnya harus di rawat di rumah sakit jiwa demi menjalani pengobatan. Selama itu Taeyong tidak berbicara dengan siapapun, kecuali perawat dan dokternya. Merasa marah tiap harinya dan bahkan sering mengamuk. Berat badannya menurun drastis karena menolak makan. Mata bulat hitamnya yang dulu selalu berbinar dengan suka cita dan rasa penasaran khas anak remaja berubah dingin. Pandangannya terhadap hidup dan orang-orang seketika berubah drastis.

Lee Taeyong bukan orang yang sama lagi sejak saat itu. Tak lagi menjadi sosok remaja yang polos, baik hati dan ramah. Dia memandang segala sesuatunya dengan dingin dan sinis sekarang.

Satu-satunya alasan Taeyong kembali ke sekolah adalah karena desakan dari ayahnya.

Kedua orangtuanya bercerai, dan Taeyong terpaksa tinggal bersama ayahnya di Seoul. Ibunya sudah menikah lagi, tinggal bersama suami dan keluarga barunya di Jepang.

Tak ada yang tahu dengan kebenaran Taeyong yang harus menghuni rumah sakit jiwa selama satu tahun di sini, ayahnya menutupi itu dengan kekuasaannya. Beliau akan tersenyum lalu berbohong, mengaku pada semua orang jika anak laki-lakinya belajar di luar negeri, sementara Taeyong hanya akan diam saja.

Hubungan dia dan ayahnya bisa dibilang tidak terlalu baik. Bukan karena saling membenci, tapi karena jarangnya waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama, apalagi setelah kejadian itu. Ayahnya mencoba untuk membuka percakapan dengannya tapi malah terasa canggung. Taeyong tak bisa mengobrol mengenai hal biasa seperti olahraga, musik, atau acara tv bersamanya.

"Jangan lupa minum obatmu."

"Ya."

Akhirnya hanya sampai sebatas itu percakapan mereka.

Taeyong menatap lorong sekolah barunya yang penuh dengan murid-murid lain. Tak mengenal siapapun karena dia anak baru. Tepatnya, anak baru tingkat akhir yang mengawali hari pertama sekolah satu minggu lebih lambat. Taeyong takut jika dirinya akan ketinggalan pelajaran, mengesampingkan kecerdasannya yang selalu bisa menangkap pelajaran dengan cepat. Sebagai infomasi, dirinya juga pernah mengikuti kelas akselerasi saat junior high. Sehingga kini ia bisa tetap berada ditingkatan yang sama dengan murid seumurannya meski harus 'menghilang' selama satu tahun.

Ia menatap kertas di tangannya, kertas dengan nomor loker miliknya. "Hm?"

Bel berbunyi. Dan sementara yang lain sibuk bergegas menuju kelas, Taeyong justru diam tertinggal di lorong kosong, sendirian berusaha mencari lokernya. Dia menemukannya tak lama kemudian, mencoba membukanya, susah. "Kenapa tidak bisa terbuka?" dengusnya jengkel.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya ke kelas, haksaeng? Kau sudah terlambat." Seorang wanita di belakangnya berbicara.

Taeyong berbalik menatap wanita tinggi dengan balutan pakaian formal. "Maaf, aku siswa baru. Dan aku sedikit kesulitan dengan lokernya, " kata Taeyong. Ia bisa menebak jika yang di depannya ini adalah salah satu tenaga pengajar di sini.

"Oh, kau pasti murid pindahan itu. Loker baru memang seperti itu, aku mengerti. Biar aku membantumu." Dia tersenyum sambil mencoba membukakan pintu lokernya. Hanya dengan satu tarikan dengan bunyi 'krak' keras pintu loker sialan yang sedari tadi menghambatnya, terbuka. Taeyong cukup terkagum, mengucapkan terimakasih pelan lalu memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam sana.

"Namaku Kim Ah Young, guru kesenian. Selamat datang di sekolah ini."

Taeyong membungkuk kecil, "Lee Taeyong."

"Sudah tahu di mana kelas pertamamu? Aku bisa mengantarmu ke sana," tawarnya.

"Terima kasih." Taeyong tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya ia tidak harus tersesat dan kebingungan mencari ruangan setelah ini sehingga semakin terlambat. Ia menunjukkan jadwal pelajarannya pada gurunya itu dan mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong ke kelas pertamanya, Bahasa Inggris.

* * *

Jaehyun duduk di kursinya, menguap kebosanan karena materi bahasa inggris. Dengan iseng, ia mencabut buku bagian tengah. Membuat pesawat kertas dari itu. Setelah jadi, dengan sengaja ia melemparkannya ke depan, tepat ke bangku Johnny melewati bahunya. Johnny berbalik memberinya tatapan 'what ur doing, dude?' ―Jaehyun mengangkat bahu. Bersiul pura-pura tidak tahu. Begitu Johnny berbalik lagi, Jaehyun memukul belakang kepalanya. Membuat teman tingginya itu memelototinya. Jaehyun pura-pura tidak bersalah, _lagi_. Saat Johnny berbalik, _lagi_ , baru ia sibuk menahan tawanya.

" _Ekhm_!" Guru mereka berdeham keras dan memelototi mereka berdua.

Johnny memandang ke depan, entah bagaimana ekspresinya, sepertinya kesal menyalahkan temannya. Yang jelas Jaehyun hanya cengar-cengir saja. Si tengil itu…

Saat Mr. Wang mulai menugaskan untuk membaca buku, pintu kelasnya terbuka. Guru keseniannya yang cantik melangkah ke dalam ruangan dengan sosok lain, yang lebih kecil, mengikutinya di belakang.

Oh sial. Siapa sosok manis itu?

Di depan sana berdiri seorang anak laki-laki―karena ia memakai celana, jika tidak Jaehyun pasti sudah salah mengira gendernya―dengan rambut hitam yang dimodel bisa saja dengan poni menyamping. Mata hitamnya besar berbinar-binar, dan dia punya badan kurus. Tak terlalu tinggi, dengan tulang pipi tinggi yang indah, bibir merah muda, leher putih susu, kaki ramping.

Johnny berbalik dan mereka pada saat yang sama, sama-sama berucap tanpa suara 'ini bagianku!'. Keduanya menggeleng. Adu pandang sengit terjadi lewat tatapan mereka, sama-sama tidak mau mengalah.

"Maaf mengganggu, Mr. Wang. Tapi aku mengantar murid baru kelas ini. Namanya Lee Taeyong." Gurunya yang cantik, Ahyoung ssaem, memperkenalkan sang anak baru.

"Ah, Taeyong? Akhirnya kau masuk. Aku dengar jika kau sempat sakit. Selamat datang, kau bebas duduk dimana pun." Mr Wang berkata sambil kembali menulis di papan tulis.

Ahyoung ssaem pergi, dan Taeyong langsung menuju tempat duduk di belakang. Keduanya, Jaehyun dan Johnny, cepat-cepat memindahkan barang-barang mereka dari kursi samping hingga ada dua kursi kosong yang tersedia, membuat Taeyong harus memilih satu. Keduanya mengamati rupa sang anak baru, yang pada akhirnya menuju ke arah Johnny. Johnny mengutuk dalam hati, tapi kemudian hampir menjerit bahagia ketika Taeyong justru melewati temannya itu dan duduk di kursi di sebelah Jaehyun.

Johnny berbalik memberinya tatapan tak suka. 'Sial! Awas saja kau!'

Jaehyun membalas dengan tawa puas tanpa suara sambil menjulurkan lidah tanda mengejek.

Mr. Wang terus mengoceh, tapi perhatian keduanya justru hanya terarah pada Taeyong.

* * *

Taeyong mengambil barang-barangnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Ia senang karena ternyata Mr. Wang adalah guru yang sangat menyenangkan, pembelajarannya sama sekali tidak membosankan karena pembawaannya yang bisa dikatakan sedikit konyol. Mungkin, ini awal yang bagus untuknya.

Taeyong hanya tinggal beberapa langkah dari pintu ketika seorang murid lain mendatanginya.

"Hei, aku Seo Youngho. Johnny."

Ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan Taeyong memandangnya ragu sebelum menjabatnya. "Lee Taeyong." katanya, tidak benar-benar tertarik. Cepat-cepat ia melepaskan tangannya. Apa maunya orang ini?

Johnny akan bicara, tapi tubuhnya tiba-tiba di dorong, dan satu orang lain muncul. Tersenyum terlalu lebar. "Jung Jaehyun, jangan hiraukan Johnny. Dia hanya orang tidak penting."

Johnny menggumamkan 'sialan, kau.' padanya setelah itu. Balik mendorong.

Taeyong mengangkat alis. Memperkenalkan dirinya lagi, "Taeyong..."

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Nama yang bagus."

Bagaimana Taeyong harus merespon yang satu itu? "Terima kasih?" bingungnya.

"Jadi, apa kau menyukai sekolahnya? Kenapa kau pindah?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Panggil saja Taeyong, dan yah… tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku memutuskan tinggal dengan ayahku mulai sekarang, karena ibuku memilih tinggal di Jepang setelah menikah lagi. Aku seharusnya sudah masuk seminggu lalu tapi absen karena sakit. Jadi, baru memulai sekarang. Sekolahnya bagus, meski aku belum melihat banyak." Taeyong menjawab sejelas mungkin, tak sepenuhnya berbohong, agar tidak usah ditanya-tanya lagi.

"Great. Aku bisa membawamu melihat-lihat." kata Johnny.

"Apa? Enak saja. Aku yang akan menemaninya."

Mereka bertengkar lagi.

Dasar dua orang aneh, pikir Taeyong.

"Ya, sepertinya itu nanti saja. Aku sudah telat untuk kelas berikutnya." kata Taeyong sambil berjalan meninggalkan ke duanya, yang langsung menyusul hingga berjalan di samping kanan dan kiri Taeyong.

"Perlu bantuan untuk diantar ke kelas berikutnya?" tawar Johnny.

"Uh, ya, terima kasih. Sebenarnya kau cukup memberitahuku dimana lab komputer." Taeyong melihat sekeliling.

"Lab komputer? Kebetulan kelasku lewat sana. Biar aku yang antar." Jaehyun mendorong Johnny jauh-jauh.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Biar aku saja." Johnny memelototi Jaehyun, balas mendorong bahu kawannya itu di belakang punggung Taeyong. "Aku bisa bantu bawakan barangmu juga." Taeyong menolak, tapi Johnny bersikeras.

"Bukannya kau ada kelas PE dan harus ke lapangan sekarang?" Jaehyun tersenyum, lagi-lagi merasa menang karena keberuntungan ada di pihaknya. Ada gunanya juga ia tahu jadwal temannya itu.

Johnny merengut. "Ya..."

"Aku tidak ingin kau terlambat hanya karena mengantarku," kata Taeyong. Mengambil alih barangnya, sebelum diambil alih lagi oleh Jaehyun.

 _Apasih maunya orang-orang ini?!_

"Pergi sana. Biar aku yang mengantarnya." Jaehyun mengedipkan mata.

Johnny merengut. "Baiklah, sampai ketemu istirahat nanti." Johnny membalik arah, setelah pamit. Berupa senyum untuk Taeyong dan injakan keras di kaki untuk Jaehyun.

Gantian Jaehyun yang menggumamkan 'sialan, kau.'

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Taeyong, heran.

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Apa? Tidak ada."

Senyumnya manis dihiasi dimple, tapi mencurigakan. Taeyong tahu dia berbohong. Ia mengangkat alis, tapi memilih tak peduli kemudian."Terserah saja," gumamnya.

"Kau bisa makan siang dengan kami saat istirahat nanti," kata Jaehyun. Modus sepenuhnya. Otak kriminalnya mulai merencanakan bagaimana cara mengeyahkan Johnny untuk tidak ikut makan siang bersama sambil tersenyum licik. Menguncinya di kamar mandi? Menyembunyikan sepatunya? Memberinya obat pencahar?

"Uh, kalau boleh." Taeyong tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Setidaknya, lagi-lagi ia tak harus tersasar ke sana ke sini sendirian saat istirahat karena sudah punya dua kenalan.

"Biasanya kami makan siang di halaman luar, tepat di bawah pohon. Datang saja, atau kalau mau aku jemput ke kelas juga boleh." Jaehyun tersenyum dan berhenti di luar kelas Taeyong, lab komputer. "Ini dia." katanya.

Taeyong melihat pintu itu lalu mengangguk. "Bertemu di sana saja." Ia mengambil alih kembali barangnya dari Jaehyun. "Terima kasih."

"Oke. Sampai nanti."

Jaehyun tersenyum dan meninggalkannya untuk menuju kelasnya sendiri. Taeyong menatapnya sampai menghilang dengan bingung, sebelum masuk. Apa memang semua orang di sekolah ini selalu sok akrab begitu? Karena Taeyong mendapati guru IT-nya, Namjoon ssaem, yang memaksa ingin dipanggil Rapmon, juga seperti itu.

 _Semoga kegilaan ini hanya akan sampai sini saja_ , harap Taeyong.

* * *

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Taeyong berjalan ke luar, melihat banyak murid-murid membentuk kerumunan di berbagai sudut. Tadinya ia berpikir untuk melupakan saja tawaran Jaehyun dan kembali ke kelas, tapi pada akhirnya tetap mendekat. Tidak ada tempat duduk lain yang bisa ia pakai untuk menghabiskan waktu sendiri. Dan lagi, ia tak membawa apapun untuk dimakan karena belum tahu letak kantin, juga Jaehyun yang berkata akan membelikan untuknya. Kenapa dia mau repot-repot menawarkan diri begitu? Taeyong masih heran.

Seperti ucapannya, Jaehyun dan Johnny memang ada disana. Duduk di bawah salah satu pohon bersama beberapa anak lain yang sepertinya teman mereka.

"Hei!"

"Hei, Taeyong," kata Johnny, pada saat yang sama dengan Jaehyun. Mereka berdua saling adu tatap dan sikut-menyikut satu sama.

"Kalian berdua hentikan. Murid baru masuk ke kelas kalian hari ini, dan kalian bertengkar seperti anak kecil memperebutkan ice cream," ujar gadis di samping mereka, berkata sambil menggigit sandwich-nya.

"Maaf?" heran Taeyong. Apa maksudnya itu…

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Mereka berdua memang selalu seperti itu, heboh memperebutkan apa yang menurut mereka lucu dan menarik. Terlebih jika itu adalah laki-laki manis sepertimu," katanya tersenyum, setengah menggoda. Taeyong berdehem, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sedikit. Ini sama sekali tak seperti biasanya, Taeyong berkelakuan seperti ini. Hanya saja… gadis itu baru ia temui sekarang dan sudah memujinya.

"Enak saja! Kapan aku begitu?" Jaehyun membela diri, sama sekali tak meyakinkan karena gadis itu menaikkan alis.

"Jaehyun hanya suka mengikutiku. Karena menurutnya seleraku itu tinggi," tambah Johnny, menyikut temannya itu keras-keras. "Lagipula aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dia suka laki-laki. Awas saja jika kau suka padaku, Jay."

Jaehyun merengut. "Berisik."

"Kemari!" Gadis itu menepuk tempat duduk di sampingnya, setelah memutar mata bosan mendengar dua temannya berdebat konyol lagi. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Taeyong melihat tempat itu, kotor dan penuh debu. Inginnya menolak, atau paling tidak mengambil sesuatu yang lebih bersih untuk dijadikan alas duduk, tapi tidak ada. Dan dia juga sudah lelah berdiri. Terimakasih penyakitnya sudah tak terlalu parah. "Uh, terima kasih?" kata Taeyong. Merasa tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapannya yang terakhir. _Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu,_ melakukan apa maksudnya?

Apakah memang begini cara-cara orang di sini berkomunikasi? Dengan cara ambigu? Setahun tak datang ke sekolah sepertinya bisa menyebabkan perubahan signifikan. _Yah_ , terkecuali jika memang merekanya saja yang aneh.

Dia tersenyum pada Taeyong. "Aku Kang Seulgi."

"Taeyong."

"Bagaimana kau suka kelasnya? Ya, kuyakin kau menyukainya. Minus dua orang bodoh ini tentu saja." Seulgi mendapat tatapan tajam dari Jaehyun dan Johnny, menanggapinya santai dan terkesan tak berdosa. Pura-pura tak lihat.

"Hm, hm. Aku harusnya mulai sekolah seminggu lalu, tapi absen karena sakit, jadi aku tertinggal beberapa materi pelajaran. Tapi sejauh ini, aku rasa aku bisa mengikutinya," kata Taeyong.

"Enak sekali bisa bolos satu minggu…" kata Jaehyun. Terdengar iri.

"Bodoh, namanya sakit mana enak!" Johnny memukul kepala Jaehyun, yang langsung mengerang protes. "Pasti bosan seminggu penuh di rumah sakit, tapi setidaknya kau sudah sembuh sekarang," katanya lagi.

"Terimakasih. Ya, memang sedikit membosankan. Tapi aku sudah biasa," kata Taeyong, dan itu adalah kebenarannya. Satu tahun ia menghuni tempat yang hampir serupa, seminggu sama sekali tak seberapa untuknya. Meski, Taeyong sedikit trauma.

"Apa kau sering sakit?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang..."

"Maaf, tapi aku kau punya penyakit yang _um_ … parah?"

Apa OCD termasuk kategori itu? Mengingatnya yang sampai harus dirawat, sepertinya iya. Tapi siapa mereka? Taeyong sama sekali tak punya kewajiban untuk mengatakan kebenaran pada mereka. "Tidak juga, tapi setahun lalu aku memang sering sakit-sakitan dan harus berhenti sekolah." Bohong Taeyong.

"Kau berhenti sekolah setahun?" kaget ketiganya.

Taeyong mengangguk. "Harusnya sudah lulus sekarang. Saat junior high dulu aku kelas akselerasi, tapi karena setahun itu, ya..."

Gantian ketiganya yang mengangguk.

"Pasti rasanya aneh kembali ke sekolah," kata Jaehyun.

"Ya, tapi kurasa aku akan menyukainya," kata Taeyong. Tersenyum kecil. _Selama tak ada yang mengetahui masa laluku, kupikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja_ , pikirnya.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi orang yang membuatmu betah di sini, Taeyong." Jaehyun mengedipkan mata padanya. Taeyong terkejut, memandang heran meski tak bisa disanggkal, wajahnya sedikit merah. Johnny mendorong wajah Jaehyun dengan telapak tangannya yang besar sambil mengumpat 'menjijikan!'

Mereka bertengkar. _Lagi…_

"Sudah makan?" tanya Seulgi.

Taeyong menggeleng, mengangkat bahunya santai. "Aku belum tahu letak kantinnya."

"Ini!" Jaehyun memberinya sebungkus roti daging dan susu kotak. Tersenyum lebar sekali. Mengabaikan Johnny yang memandang terkejut. "Aku sudah bilang akan membelikanmu makanan, kan?"

"Kapan kau berjanji begitu?" kesal Johnny. Tahu akan seperti ini dia juga akan membeli beberapa makanan untu Taeyong. Sialan, kenapa ia kalah langkah terus dari Jaehyun?

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taeyong.

"Makan saja." Jaehyun menaruh dua benda itu di pangkuan Taeyong.

Johnny langsung menariknya jauh-jauh berkata 'tak usah dekat-dekat!'. Jaehyun mendecih mengatainya sirik.

"Aku akan mengganti uangnya nanti…"

"Jangan konyol," ujar Jaehyun. Ia melemparkan bungkus permen pada Johnny sambil tertawa. Sebelum beralih padanya lalu tersenyum hangat, "Kau harus lebih makan yang banyak. Aku khawatir melihat tubuhmu kurus begitu."

"Terima kasih." Rasanya sudah lama sekali ada orang yang begitu perhatian padanya. Taeyong tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan penampilannya sebelumnya. Merasa baik-baik saja dengan tubuhnya, karena ukuran tubuhnya ini memang ia dapat karena dirinya yang susah makan. Taeyong bahkan membenci nasi. Tapi, mungkin memang sudah saatnya ia mendengar pendapat orang lain dan mengurangi sedikit kekeraskepalaannya. Niatannya yang tadinya hanya akan meminum susu, kini ditambah dengan menghabiskan roti daging.

"Aku baru sadar jika kau benar-benar tampan, Taeyong." Kata Seulgi setelah mengamati wajah Taeyong lekat dari samping, dia yang sedang menguyah jadi sedikit tak nyaman. "Wajahmu seperti wajah karakter manhwa." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu meminta izin untuk mengambil fotonya tapi Taeyong menolaknya halus. Ia ta terlalu suka difoto, apalagi saat makan seperti ini.

"Yah, kau benar Kang." Johnny menambahkan, dengan sengaja mengusap ujung bibir Taeyong yang dihiasi remah roti. Memandangnya lama sekali sebelum kembali menjauh, "Bibirnya itu terlihat kissable," ujarnya sambil menggoda.

"Eh? Kalian terlalu berlebihan." Taeyong mengusap bibirnya cepat, malu. Entah karena makannya yang belepotan, atau justru karena perlakuan Johnny.

"Tapi aku paling menyukai matanya." Tangan Jaehyun tiba-tiba saja sudah bergerak untuk mengalihkan poni Taeyong ke samping, agar bisa melihat dua keping hitam itu lebih jelas. Taeyong yang terkejut dengan tindakan itu spontan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, memandang tetap ke arahnya. Jaehyun mematung di sana selama beberapa saat.

Johnny langsung menepis tangan itu. Menggeram kesal, "Jangan pegang-pegang kau sialan!"

"Kau juga pegang-pegang tadi!" Jaehyun membalas tidak terima.

Mereka… bertengkar. Lagi… Astaga.

"Biarkan saja dua idiot itu," gumam Seulgi. Menghela nafas bosan.

Taeyong mengangguk, menatap Jaehyun dan Johnny yang masih sibuk berdebat, dia tersenyum.

 _Yah_ , meski dua orang ini cukup aneh. Taeyong tahu ia menyukai mereka. Mereka lucu.

Bel masuk berbunyi kemudian, mereka kembali ke kelas.

* * *

Jaehyun duduk di kelas trigonometrinya, bukan memperhatikan gurunya, melainkan memikirkan Taeyong. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat lucu saat istirahat makan siang tadi, pipinya gampang memerah saat digoda dan di selalu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jaehyun, atau Johnny. Kenapa ada orang semenggemaskan itu?

Dikelaspun, sosoknya yang begitu terfokus pada pelajaran tampak mempesona dari samping. Jaehyun tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya darinya. Waktu terasa berjalan sangat cepat, bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan Jaehyun harus rela kehilangan pemandangan itu untuk hari ini. Bersabar menunggu hingga besok untuk melihatnya.

Yah, setidaknya ini bisa membuatnya lebih semangat datang ke sekolah.

Jaehyun menuju mobilnya yang di parkir, berniat langsung pulang. Di tengah perjalanan, ia melihat Taeyong yang sedang berjalan sendirian. Tangannya ada di saku, berjalan santai. Tadi ia tidak sempat pamit karena tertahan oleh teman satu klubnya yang mengajaknya bicara, dan begitu ia lihat Taeyong sudah tidak ada.

Jaehyun melambatkan laju mobil, menurunkan jendela untuk menengokkan kepala keluar. "Taeyong!" panggilnya.

Taeyong mendongak dengan agak terkejut. "Oh, hai," katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Butuh tumpangan?"

"Oh, tidak perlu repot-repot. Tapi terima kasih."

"Ayolah. Aku tak keberatan, masuk." Jaehyun memaksa, sudah lebih dulu membukakan pintu dari dalam.

Taeyong melihatnya ragu-ragu sebelum bergerak masuk. Duduk di sebelah Jaehyun, Taeyong tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Jaehyun mengangguk, terlihat sangat senang. Johnny akan iri padanya jika ia menceritakan hal ini pada temannya itu besok. "Ke mana jalannya?" tanyanya.

Taeyong menunjuk ke jalan di depan mereka. "Belok kanan di depan."

Jaehyun melirik ke samping sambil mengemudi. "Jadi kau langsung pulang? Bagaimana jika kita ke tempat lain dulu?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Tempat lain?"

"Kau tahu, bioskop atau game center? Kita bisa bersenang-senang," saran Jaehyun. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Taeyong, sebenarnya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak pergi ke tempat seperti itu..."

Jaehyun mengerutkan kening. Mobilnya terhenti di lampu merah. "Apa? Benarkah?" Ia memandang Taeyong seakan mencai kebohongan di sana. Tidak ada sama sekali. Sosok di sampingnya itu serius.

"Aku… sudah aku bilang jika setahun ke belakang aku sering sakit-sakitan, kan? Aku tidak bisa pergi ke tempat seperti itu. " Taeyong menjawab, tapi tatapan matanya kosong. Ia terlihat seperti sedang melamun.

"Itu pasti sangat menyebalkan." Jaehyun tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya juga. Tak habis fikir bagaimana satu tahun akan dilalui jika tanpa adanya 'bersenang-senang' versinya itu.

"Ya... memang," dengus Taeyong. _Satu tahun di penjara dalam ruangan putih tanpa bisa keluar bersama orang gila lain. Dicecoki obat dan mendapat pengawasan tanpa henti. Jangan lupakan semua sesi terapi yang memuakkan. Itu semua sangat menyebalkan._

Jaehyun tersenyum kemudian, menawarkan. "Lain kali kita bisa pergi bersama kalau kau mau."

"Tentu." Taeyong keluar dari mobil begitu mereka sampai di depan rumahnya. "Terima kasih tumpangannya."

Jaehyun memandangi sekitarnya, menyimpannya dalam memori sambil berfikir 'jadi di sini Taeyong tinggal.' Rumah yang terlihat mewah, dengan halaman luas terawat dan pagar tinggi. Jaehyun mengangguk, tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Kalau kau mau aku bisa menjemputmu untuk pergi bersama besok. Aku juga selalu lewat sini."

Taeyong tampak tidak nyaman dengan tawaran itu. Rasanya ia sudah terlalu merepotkan Jaehyun. "Benarkah? Kau tidak keberatan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak sama sekali. Kujemput jam tujuh?"

"Baiklah..." kata Taeyong sambil mendesah. Bagaimanapun Jaehyun terdengar sangat tulus dan Taeyong tak tega menolak kebaikannya itu. Seandainya saja ia tak takut menggunakan kendaraan sendiri, tentu saja Jaehyun tak perlu repot-repot begini. Mungkin nanti ia terima saja tawaran ayahnya yang berkata akan memperkerjakan supir pribadi untuknya. Jadi ia bisa leluasa meski ayahnya sedang tidak bisa menjemput dan tak harus menggenakan bus juga.

"Oke." Jaehyun tersenyum. Dan setelah melihat Taeyong masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia pergi.

* * *

To be continued


End file.
